The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device, and more specifically, to a technology for forming a bit line contact region which prevents a short from occur between bit line contact plugs.
A bit line contact plug and a storage node contact plug are formed in an active region between gates of a semiconductor device. Due to the continual integration of semiconductor devices, the region between gates has become narrower and the process margin for forming a bit line contact plug and a storage node contact plug has been reduced.